


What's Left of Him

by wakeupkid



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Angst, Comfort/Angst, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-18
Updated: 2016-01-18
Packaged: 2018-05-14 16:55:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 445
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5750962
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wakeupkid/pseuds/wakeupkid
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In the medbay on the Resistance base, Poe clings to Finn's jacket and Rey clings to hope as Finn clings to life.</p>
            </blockquote>





	What's Left of Him

Poe sat silent in the medbay, his head bowed, hands clinging to the jacket in his lap. What used to be his jacket. What was now Finn’s jacket. Tears dropped from his chin to the fabric, slipping down the ridges of charred leather.

Poe had meant it when he said the jacket suited Finn. Poe had wanted him to keep it. If he was honest with himself, he’d been touched that Finn had found the jacket and worn it at all. That jacket draping Finn’s shoulders was evidence that when Finn had awakened from the crash on Jakku, his first thought had been to find Poe, just as Poe’s first thought had been to find Finn. Now, this scorched and ripped jacket might be all he has left of Finn, the man who saved his life.

“Do you know where they’ve taken Finn?!” The frantic voice forced Poe’s eyes from the jacket. “Have they said anything? Will he be okay?”

Poe locked eyes with a girl. Her tear-stained cheeks and the deep concern in her eyes told him her identity immediately. “Rey?”

“How do you—“ Rey began, the shock of someone clearly dressed as a Resistance pilot knowing her name temporarily distracting her from her only concern. But then she caught sight of it—the jacket, Finn’s jacket. “Poe?”

If someone had asked her, a girl who had only ever hugged two people in her life, why she wrapped her arms around Poe, a man she had never met, and allowed herself to sob into his shoulder, her grief spilling, garbled and incoherent from her lips, she would not have had the words. How to explain the depth of the connection between two people mourning the loss of the same instantaneous joy, the same immediate trust? Two people whose lives have been touched and _saved_ by the same courage, empathy, and sheer goodness that is Finn? Two people, perhaps the only two people in the galaxy, who will truly understand, _feel_ , the devastating sorrow wrought by the loss of a soul like Finn’s?

Poe understood.

So, the two of them stood there for what seemed like hours, holding each other, Finn’s jacket, their strongest connection, pinned between them. They would not let go until Dr. Kalonia emerged from the intensive care section and assured them Finn would live—his light had not been snuffed out. Only then would they break their embrace, sit side-by-side and share stories of how Finn had saved them, both of them allowing the other to smile while Rey stitched up the seared tear Kylo Ren’s light saber had left. After all, Poe had been right—the jacket _did_ suit him.

 

 

 


End file.
